


A Changing Of

by Preludian_Staves



Series: Femslashficlets [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: Change is something that Amanda can readily accept.





	A Changing Of

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashficlet's current prompt, _change_.

Change is something that Amanda can readily accept.

She is a child born of the wildlands and wide-open, cerulean skies outside of the City’s shielding barriers. Changes came quickly there, ordinarily in the form of Fallen blades directed at your throat. Within the Last City, these changes frequently arose gradually with the seasons instead of with uncertainty pursuing your every step, Amanda perceives.

Seldom only when a Guardian delivered an interesting report to the Vanguard that necessitated a change in their collective procedures. Not that she ever listened in on those reports, nope.

Before the Cabal assault on the City, she’d been nurturing a crush on Zavala’s second, Sloane, and trying to find the right moment to speak with her. She is a beautiful, strong woman that Amanda enjoyed observing from a distance. That alone sometimes is enough to distract Amanda from the plans she’s so fond of making for future Sparrow designs.

From her seat near a disabled Kestrel on the wet floor, Amanda side-eyes the female Titan as she steers the Guardian into joining their endeavors to secure the Rig; Amanda concludes that she could be brave enough to approach Sloane regarding her feelings in the turbulent times they now faced.

As if she sensed Amanda watching her, Sloane looked away from her reports and held her gaze steadily before smiling slightly. Amanda grinned at her then turned back to her task, a blush heating her cheeks.

Changes like this are something that Amanda can accept happening in her life.


End file.
